Into The Darkness
by FassyRadAvoy
Summary: My take of things that's going to happened in season 5. Emma becomes the dark one. Zerina is keeping a secret and they are all going to have to work together to Save Emma. But to do this they must travel to Camelot and there they will encounter danger. And secrets will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1- Welcome Back

Killain was safe and Emma knew that there was nothing left to harm the man she loves. For Killain Jones was now back in her arms and everything was just fine. It was only when Zerina reveled the identity of who was ' Odette' is.

" so Odette is your mother?" Asked Emma who was still by Killian's side as she held his hand. Zerina nodded then said in reply

" well I know it may sound weird but its true" said Zerina who then eyed Killain.

And it was only when Killian looked at her that he soon noticed that he was no longer in harms way.

" well now that's sorted, I just wanted to say welcome back Zerina" said Killain who smiled at Zerina looking gleefully. And with the, Zerina smiled back at her brother. And soo afterwards, Snow and David came in the room, Snow held baby Neal in her arms. They each had a smile attached to their faces.

" I see Killian is awake then" said David, who was now standing behind Emma.

Snow then went on the other side of Emma.

" well, we just wanted to say that, once you get better and up on your feet then you are more than welcome to came back and visit us anytime" said Mary Margret. But with is in mind Killain just had to ask the question of

" but what do you mean?"

" well you know your part of our family now and you've risked your life for Emma and all of us. And besides, you've saved my life back in Neverland. So without you I would have died back there, so here's something in return" replied David who patted Killain on the back.

For a few more minutes or so, they all just went back to talking, and laughing before Dr Whale came in the room.

" Killain needs to rest now" he said as calmly as he could.

" thank you Whale" said Emma, and before she left she whispered

" see you soon"

And she had kissed him one more time before leaving with her parents and then they left Killain to rest. That only left Zerina with Killain.

" um... Is it alright if I talk to Killain for a while..."

" sure thing its fine.. Three minutes"

" thanks" Zerina to Whale.

Killian suffered quite too much over the pass year. And it was only in a space of that year that Killian was able to finally see his sister every since that tragic incident in Neverland. They knew he didn't mean it and surly Zerina could forgive him for it.

" welcome back brother, but first you need to rest... Now go to sleep you pirate" laughed Zerina. Killian smiled and laughed with her.

And soon he asked the question that's been going through his mind.

" hey, what ever happened to your mother?"

"oh... Its nothing... Now get some rest and soon we'll been back to... Sword fighting and drinking rum like the good old days" laughed Zerina. And by the time the three minutes were up, Zerina gave her brother a hugged and smiled before leaving the room.

As she left, she walked down the hallway, and when she got further enough that no one was following her, it was only when she breathed in and out then she went and grabbed the locket that was around her neck. In which she whispered

 _' he can never know. All of them can never know'_

And with that she went out of the hospital and went to the Rabbit Hole for a pint of Rum.


	2. Chapter 2- Darkness and The Dagger

Killian Jones was a survivor and within a matter of weeks of being suck in the same place, Killain was finally able to get out of the hospital.

" I really appreciate it, thanks" said Killian who was back on using crutches for support. Emma and David was right beside him, helping him to use the contraptions that Killian calls them.

" These contraptions are really hard to walk on" he said as he limped slowly in small steps at a time.

" well you do have a hook for your hand" joked Emma who supported Killian from the front.

David laughed alone with Emma, he smiled at his daughter and when they got to the diner, all three of them entered and sat themselves down to where Snow, Henry and Regina sat.

" hey, what took you guys so long?" Asked Snow with a grin.

" hey" said Killian with a frown.

" I was only joking... And anyway,welcome back Killain"

" thank you milady" replied Killian back to Snow.

Killian never left so happy with what he has archived. He gained trust from the heroes and he himself become one. He found new love with Emma Swan and this was something that he will never let go of. And he is willing to protect Emma's heart from the darkness.

" I just wanted everyone to know that I'm very happy to be part of this team. And I appreciate it" said Killian who raised his glass of Rum and drank it in one gulp.

" slow down" said Regina who took the glass from Killian's hand.

By the rest of the day, they all went and had fun. But as the days went by the more they wanted were growing nearer to danger. In about week of Rumple's banishment from Storybrooke, he some how managed to come back and had backup with the Queens of Darkness again. And then in the search of the Author, they managed to fine him and free him from his prison in the pages of the fairy tale book.

In another week or so, Killian was back on his feet. Then he got Ursula's happy ending for her. After that, Emma used her powers to the extreme. She used it to save Henry from Cruella and it only came with a price of killing her. And these events all happened to soon, and before anyone else could say anything, a whole other course of events headed their way.

The author had sent them to a alternate universe. Where they are made into people who they were not. And a world where villains win and heroes lose. And Emma saw one thing she didn't want to happened. She hears her father say the words of...

 _" Is she worth your life, pirate?"_

 _" I'm willing to find out." Said Killian in reply. He held his sword weakly but tightly in his one hand. Then they started the fight. David was swinging in every direction, and for what Emma could see, Killian was trying his best to not get slashed by the sword. Then after defending himself with his sword and hook, Killian knocked David with his elbow. It had sent David falling to the ground._

 _"What do you know? I'm a natural._

 _Hey! What about you, your majesty? Shall I make quick work" said Killain as he spun quickly on his heals. But it was one big mistake._

 _" no!"_

 _" I never did like pirates." Whispered David who stabbed Killian through his chest with his sword. Killian gasped and winced in pain. Emma stood still. It was as of time was frozen again._

 _" Mom! We have to get out of here! Mom!" Said Henry trying to pull his mother out of the way. But Emma won't budge. It was only when they saw Snow conjuring a fireball then Emma decided to get away from the scene._

Later on, Emma and Henry had gotten to Regina's place. And soon enough Emma confessed to Regina something she wanted to just get out. And that it would maybe allow Regina to stop the wedding of Robin Hood and Zelena before it was top late.

 _"My happy ending isn't a man"_

 _" Of course not. But love is a part of all happiness, and you have to be open to that. Go to Robin Hood. All you have to do is tell him how you feel."_

 _" Oh, is that all? You forgot to mention the part where I'd have to crash his wedding."_

 _" What does your heart tell you?"_

 _" I know what my heart says. But what if his doesn't say the same thing?"_

 _"Isn't that a risk you're willing to take? I just watched the man I love die."_

 _" I'm I'm sorry. That's horrible."_

 _" The worst part is that I never told him I loved him. Not once. I was too scared. Too scared that Somehow, saying it would make it real,and change everything. But now I'll never have a chance to take that next step with him, because he's gone. My only chance with him is if you don't make the same mistake I did."_

By the end they managed to save everyone. And managed to get everything in order. But in the turn of events, the darkness was detached from the previous Dark One who is better known as Rumplestilskin himself. And soon enough, the darkness had to go some where and it was looking for its new host to hold in to, and to turn their hearts pure black. Amd its target was Regina. But Emma won't allow it.

" You've worked to hard to have your happiness destroyed." Emma shouted to Regina through the chaos.

Then she heard her mother and fathers worried voices.

" EMMA"

" No! You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once. You need to do it again as heroes." Said Emma who was about to give way to the darkness tk take her instead of Regina when she heard Killian shout her name then coming close to her. His voice was scare and frightened

"Emma! Emma, please! No. Don't do this." He was starting to cry. His eyes was beginning to fill with tears as he held on to his Swan. Emma held him close to her one last time then with all the courage she had she finally said the three words she was afraid to say ever since they were dating.

" I love you." She said before they pressed their forehead and noses together then Emma pushed Killian out of the way before she had the dagger holding it in front of the darkness.

And in a matter of minutes, Emma was taken by the darkness. And Regina was released from its clutches and into Robin's arms. And the last thing that everyone present saw was, the dagger fall on the concrete floor. And ' Emma Swan' engrave in the metal frame.


	3. Chapter 3- On My Way

Once the dagger fell on the ground, and everyone around it, panicked. Zerina stood beside Killian looking very uncertain.

" STUPID. How could Emma allow herself to do that" said Regina looking very stressed out.

" Regina, calm down, we can sort this out" said Zerina who went to where Regina was pacing up and down. Robin grabbed her arm but she won't allow him too.

Killian on the other hand was focusing on the dagger and in a split second thought he went forward and went to grab the dagger. And soon Robin knew what Killain was doing.

" stop mate, don't do it" said Robin, trying to hold Killian back, but it didn't work. Zerina also noticed what her brother was doing and then shouted so everyone turned their heads at him.

" STOP. DON'T YOU DARE!"

But it didn't stop Killian from what he was about to do.

Killain passed Robin and then bent down to grab the dagger in his hands. He then continued to hold the dagger. Then he pulled the dagger so that he was close to his mouth. He then screamed at the dagger.

 **" DARK ONE RETURN! DARK ONE I SUMMON!"**

He said this a couple more time but with no avail.

" what are you doing?... And besides, don't you know how even the dagger works?" Said Regina, as she folded her arms.

She knew too well on how the powerful the dagger is and yet she knew that the dagger works very differently with every new Dark One.

" well, maybe I just thought that if Emma is now the new Dark One, maybe.. Just maybe she'll came back to us. Back to me."

" well maybe Pirate, that's not how the stupid dagger works for the new Dark One!" Sarcastically shouted Regina across everyone else.

Regina and Killain started to argue and scream at each other. Then Snow and David as well as Robin tried to stop the argument but they were only adding fuel to the fire. And once everyone started to shout over one another, it only left Zerina to stop the arguing. So she grabbed her sword and shout as loud as she could.

" HEY.. SHUT IT!"

The shouting stoped and they all stood still.

They found Zerina standing in the middle of them with her sword raised above her head.

" arguing won't get us no where... We still need a way to find Emma" she said now lowering her sword to her side. And once everyone settled down, they saw someone heading their way. Regina knew who it was already.

" Henry"

" mom, what's going on?" Said Henry who had his arms out stretch to hug his mother.

" where's my mom?" Questioned Henry. Snow , David, Robin, Killain and Zerina

looked at each other in worried stares.

" well... Henry she is now the new Dark One.." Said Regina, who was trying to break the news to Henry as gentle as she could.

He was unable to speak and his mind was just blank. He can't think of any words to say.

" how.. But that's impossible. That's not... How?" Stumbled Henry who was now looking puzzled. Regina hugged him more tightly before she let go. Then Snow asked the question in everyone minds.

" where is Emma? We still don't know where she went?"

" Shows right, Emma is out there, and we are just standing here doing nothing" said David agreeing with his wife. His arm around her back.

" the prince is right, Emma is out there." Said Killain, who was still holding tightly on to the dagger.

Suddenly, Killian remember what the apprentice said before Emma turn herself to the darkness.

" wait, I might have an idea where emma could be..."said Killian who was then fiddling with the dagger in his hand. Regina looked at him in disbelief.

" and what would that be pirate?"

" well your majesty, what I heard from the apprentice was that we mist find the man call Merlin".

Regina and Robin looked as though they knew what he was talking about. And so did Snow.

" what how are we going to find Merlin? Asked Killian. Regina took a big breath then breathed out then replied to Killian's question.

" well the only place that we'll find Merlin is to go to the one place where he lives... And that's Camelot" replied Regina. And so with a nod of agreement and some uncertain looks on some they still knew that they must venture through to Camelot to save Emma from the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4- To Camelot

Regina never talked about Camelot and sometimes she wished it never came to going to Camelot. For Snow, Camelot wasn't anything new to her. She knew of a friend from Camelot. His name was Lancelot.

" So Camelot is the key to getting our daughter back and this... Merlin guy will help us stop the darkness" said David, still holding on to his wife.

They had just gotten back to David and Snows apartment. Zerina and Killian were sitting on the other side of Snow and David. Zerina had her arm around her brothers shoulder.

" if Camelot is the place where we're heading next then that's fine. But there's only one problem. And that's how are we going to Camelot?" Said Zerina in a very concerned way.

Regina sat with Robin and then folded her arms. She then scrawled as Zerina, as if she want her not to say that question.

" how are you suppose to do we get to Camelot Zerina" said Regina. Zerina sarcastically frowned at Regina before replying with

"well your majesty, I don't suppose you have a magic bean or any other way to produce a portal to Camelot" said Zerina who removed her arm around Killian's shoulder who then got up and place her hand on her sword. But before she could lash out on the Queen, Killian stood up and placed it in front of his sister.

There was silence for a while but soon it was broken by a slight disturbance outside. Then they heard a knock on the wooden door. Snow look at David. David looked at Snow. Their eyebrows raised.

" are you expecting someone?" Asked Killian with the same look as the two royals.

" no. No we weren't expecting someone" said Snow and David together. And so David went to the door and opened it. There stood a tall and lean guy.

It was Jefferson, and beside him was a young girl about the same age a Henry.

" Jefferson?" Said David as he opened the door. He seemed surprised to see the Hatter back in Storybrooke.

" Hello Charming... Ah there you are Regina, I got the item you wanted" said Jefferson or The Mad Hatter who then called on the young girl beside remembered that face any where knew just then who it was.

" Grace, what's going on?" Asked Henry before Grace went anywhere. Grace smiled then whispered

" you'll see" then she went beside her father.

" Grace, will you get the thing that the Queen wanted"

" sure papa" then Grace was gone. And when she came back she was holding a small bag in her hand.

" here's your beans your majesty.. Now where's my..."

" payment... Well here you go... 50 gold pieces" sais Regina as she gave the gold pieces to Jefferson. He smiled then he took his daughter's hand then smiled everyone else then they both headed to the door. As they passed Henry, Grace smiled at him and blew him a kiss goodbye. Henry blushed.

Regina turned to them with a smile.

" so you were saying" said Regina to Zerina as she swang the bag in her hands.

" so what's in the bag... Your majesty" said Zerina sarcastically. Regina smiled back then took the item out of the bag. She held a magic bean.

" a magic bean of course" said Regina who took the bean in her hand and went and through it on the ground. And with that she went on shouting the instructions over the noise of the portal.

" NOW WHEN I GET TO THREE WE ALL JUMP"

" WHAT ABOUT NEAL ?"

And to Snows answer, Regina flicked her wrist and then baby Neal vanished.

" WHERE DID YOU BLOODY TAKE MY SON!"

"RELAX, I SENT HIM TO RUBY... NOW IN THE COUNT OF THREE...

ONE...

TWO...

THREE...

NOW"

And soon they all jumped in the portal and they were gone. They were al heading to Camelot. And Camelot is where they will find a way to find Emma and bring her home again.


	5. Chapter 5- Welcome to Camelot

The portal took them to Camelot. It was strange for some but it wasn't for others. Once they landed in Camelot, all of them had fallen on the ground. They all helped each other off the ground.

" so this is Camelot" said Killian who helped his sister off the ground.

" well don't get use to it" said Regina and Robin in unison and it was only them they looked at each other confused, and eyebrows raised.

And so once everyone was on their feet, they had a chance to look around, before they heard something. And with that, David, Zerina and Regina got their weapons at the ready. But it was only a bird. They all took a slight sigh before Snow spoke next.

" what do we do now? Where do we go from here?"

Regina replied in return with " Well, if we care on going straight ahead then maybe we'll find something or someone to go and ask for help"

And so they followed Regina through the thick forest.

They turned and went in all directions but they seem to get nowhere.

" are we lost Regina? Because I don't think we are getting anywhere" said Killian as he looked around in disbelief that Regina knows where they are going.

" well, I didn't asked for your opinion did I pirate" said Regina in reply in a slight low tone. After that Killian didn't dare to ask any questions.

" and for the record, we are not lost. I know where we are going. Just trust me on this" said Regina. And so they carried on walking.

It felt like hours before they had reached a clearing. And soon enough they had started to look around and saw that there was nothing to see but just an opening of open space.

" can you know admit we're lost Regina" said Zerina who toon her sword out of ita holster as if she is prepared to fight an imaginary beast. And when they had a chance to look at their surroundings, they suddenly heard abs saw a figure in the distance. And this figure was on horseback.

However, Regina discarded it just an illustration and told the rest to keep on walking. But they were at Camelot and it was a matter of time before they bumped into a strange person in horseback. They weren't surprised to find out who it was and for some of them it wasn't even shocking to see the man on horseback. And as this figure took off his helmet, the face seemed all. Too familiar for Zerina.


	6. Chapter 6- King Arthur

They were in Camelot, and as they far as everyone can tell, they were going to meet someone new but also someone who seems to belong in Camelot. And this gentlemen spoke in the most strongest English accent they had ever heard.

" My name is a legend... Its..."

" Arthur?" Said Zerina as she squeezed passed Killain and Regina. Killian looked as though he was going to stop her.

" hey, Zerina you know his man" said Killian who pointed at the man on his horse. But there was no reply from Zerina.

All Zerina could do was continue to go forward to the stranger.

" Arthur"

The man got of his horse, his messy brown hair was everywhere and the only thong he could say was

" but excuse me I don't think we met" said the man named Arthur. And Zerina didn't like his tone.

" you know what, you were always the same and carless git I ever known" said Zerina and she was soon gone off to a different part of the clearing.

David then asked

" can someone please tell us what's going on I thought we're suppose to fine out daughter"

Snow was nodding to what her husband had said. And soon enough Henry was asking questions.

" wait... Arthur. As in King Arthur...as in the King Arthur of the Round table"

Arthur gave Henry a smile and then replied with

" yes my lad, I am King Arthur of the Round Table. And wait I remember now... HEY... MILADY..." Shouted King Arthur to Zerina.

And it seems that she heard him for she turned around and then quickly ran back to the group.

" what do you want?"

" I remember who you are now"

" and what's that Arthur?" Asked Zerina who had her arms around her hips. She was waiting for for hos reply.

" you are the orphan girl I took in" said King Arthur as he strolled pass Zerina and then walked towards the rest of the group.

Arthur went around them looking at them.

" well I haven't seen you guys around here" he said.

" well because aren't from here, mate" Replied Killian who went beside Zerina. Meanwhile, Henry had to asked many questions to King Arthur. And so Regina had to stop her son from asking so much.

" Henry stop it" said Regina, trying to hold in to Robin as tightly as she can. Snow and David laughed when Henry didn't listen to Regina and continued anyway.

So when Killian reached his sister, he grabbed her by the arm by his hook and then asked

" please, just tell me what he was talking about. How does he know you? What does he my orphan girl? Please tell"

Zerina wanted to but she just can't, not right now. And for a minute or so, she had blanked out and just stared at the sky. But her brother brought her back to earth.

" its nothing... I don't want to talk about it now" she replied and she got herself unhooked and then started to walk further in the clearing.

And as she got further away from Killian she soon noticed tears falling on her face and she had grabbed her locket that was still around her neck. She just wished she never ended up in Camelot. But she had no choice.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **' The air was warm and the summer breeze blew her jet black hair everywhere. It was at the moment of when Zerina was young. She was only 12. She was at the finest orphanages in the Enchanted Forest. Zerina was watching one orphan girl get into a carriage with her knew family.**_

 _ **" bye" whispered Zerina as she slowly waved to her.**_

 _ **She waved back. Then she headed a voice that brought her back to reality.**_

 _ **" Zerina... Its time to go in" said the women. But Zerina wasn't listening. She had been daydreaming again.**_

 _ **" Zerina... Its tike to go in... Zerina.. I am sure there will be someone to take you home... But for now please head inside"**_

 _ **Zerina turned around and weakly smiled and then said**_

 _ **" I'm coming"**_

 _ **And she looked one last time but by the time she looked the carriage was gone and she knew that what hope was there.**_

 _ **She then walked to back into the orphanage and never seemed to look back at the feeling of that she'll never find a family who loves her. And so when she got to her back to her room, she laid down on her bed and looked back at her locket. She opened it and saw a young women on it, and she could only assure it was her birth mother.**_

 _ **" why did you give me up?" She asked herself as she closed her locket and got up and looked outside her window. She just wished for a better year.**_

 _ **And a better life with a loving family. And the last thing she whispered to herself was,**_

 _ **" I wish for a better year"**_

 _ **And so she got back to bed and fell as sleep, with only a single tear rolling from her right eye.'**_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_


	7. Chapter 7- To know the Darkness

_***Sorry for such a long wait. I was still trying to think of what to write and for while crashed for an hour so I wasn't able to update for a while. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks.***_

The group of heroes alongside King Arthur, they had walked for at least an hour or so. Amd when Killian walked back towards them Robin asked

" where have you been?"

Killian just looked up at him and said nothing for a while before Snow asked where Zerina was and that's when Killian spoke.

" well... She needs a little..." But before he could finish, they heard a rustling in the bushes, so Killian drew his sword and so did Arthur. But they soon lowered their swords for it was Zerina.

Killian dropped his sword and went over to Zerina, and he had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a lo g hug. Zerina need just that and so she hugged back.

" where have you been?" Said Killain who now had his hand on her shoulders and bent down to met her eyes. Zerina couldn't speak but she took deep breath and she faced her brother in the face, then she let a single tear run through her face. She smiled slightly, then she said

" I was just in need of a slight stroll, that's all"

And so she hugged her brother before heading towards the rest of the group. Killain thought for a while before also heading to wards the group with his sister.

Regina was standing next to Robin who was holding her hand. And as for Arthur, he was still trying to figure out where did they all come from.

" so, where do you really come from?" He asked with curiosity as he held the onto his horse. David rolled his eyes and stopped. He just said with a big sigh

" please just stop asking the same question. And I've already told you about at least 10 times... That we're from the Enchanted Forest". With this, Arthur looked at David, then just went and walked over to Snow.

Zerina was walking beside Killain as she had her arm wrapped around his arm.

" what do we do now?" Asked Henry who wasn't far from Regina and Robin. Regina looked at him and said

" well Henry, we still need to find Merlin and soon enough we can save Emma". Soon enough, Arthur interrupted their conversation.

" so you are looking for Merlin. Well I can help you there" he said now stopping to climb back up on his horse. And once he got back on his horse; he rode pass them and only stopped to only to bloke their way.

Snow , David, Regina, Robin and Killian didn't like to be stoped on their tracks, and stopping them from reaching Merlin. David and Killain withdraw their swords and pointed it at the King. Arthur didn't looked surprised at all.

" I was going to say that I think I know where Merlin is" said Arthur, as David and Killian lowered their swords back to their sides.

" so what is it you want?" Asked Robin. With this, Arthur smiled and kindly replied with

" if you just let me finish then I could tell you that I know Merlin, as he was my mentor and friend. And so if you don't mind following me, I could show you the way to the wise and powerful Merlin"

This managed to get a few nods of approval. But some like Snow seem to have a feeling that they shouldn't trust King Arthur. And as they started walking, Snow whispered to her husband about what she thought.

" seriously David, I still think that we can't trust this guy" said Snow who looked at her husband. David stoped in his tracks and placed his hands on her shoulders and replied with

" Snow, we need Merlin to help us with Emma, and if it means to trust and follow this man, then we'll go to any lengths to save our daughter, our hope from Darkness" and he kissed her on the lips and pulled her into a hug. After that they smiled and they had to run to catch up with the others.

They walked all day until it was night fall. King Arthur suggested they could stay at his camp just over the next clearing.

" I'm really hungry now" Said Henry who was almost running out of breath.

" don't worry my lad, we are almost there" replied Arthur to Henry's request. An soon they got to the camp it was almost night fall. And soon they managed to gather around the bonfire and ate what Arthur offered them.

" we need to get to Emma soon. I can't stand my life with out our daughter" said Snow who was hugging David. Killian agreed by saying

" your not the only one your majesty. I miss my Swan too"

Zerina smiled as she wrapped hr arm over her brothers shoulders.

Robin's was the next to speak.

" but what do we now... How do we find Miss Swan?"

" I don't know Robin, but I won't let miss Swan be taken by the darkness. Suddenly, Zerina thought of something. She twirled her locket in her hand. She remember that it was more then just a locket.

" I've got an idea" she explained. Everyone's eyes were on her.

" what's the idea?" Asked Henry who got closer to her.

" well... to know the darkness, we have to look at someone has faced the Darkness. Who has been in the situation as Emma " said Zerina to everyone else. They just stared at her with curiosity in their eyes. She just continued on her plan.

The next moment was a little shocking. Zerina opened the Locket and she whispered sowmthifn that no one could understand. Then the locket spin in her hands and it soon started to glow. And after a minute or so, the locket was floating above her hand.

" this isn't just an ordinary locket, its a..." But before Zerina could finish, Regina continued it for her. The locket glowed brightly over the star lit night sky.

" memory charm" said Regina who was now beside Zerina. This was the first time that Zerina accepted the company of the reformed Queen.

They looked at the glowing and floating locket at first.

" what does it do now?" David asked Zerina.

" well , I just have to go this..." She replied, as she waved her hand over the floating object and the a memory was projected on the the night sky. A still image of a young and innocent woman presents herself in the sky. And soon several memories occurred at once. And the young and innocent child soon started to grow much more happier and it looked like she was finally finding her happy ending. And soon when a few more memories started to occurred, she drew darker and the darkness was consuming her.

And with one memory, it showed a mature women wearing nothing but all black. And the last words that she spoke in the last memory was:

 _ **" Because this is MY happy ending. And you took that away with me, so I'm taking the last thing you have... This kingdom"**_

And the memory was over. And when they went ot bed Zerina could sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking of that women.

" why did you have to give me up... Mother" whispered Zerina as she held her locket in her hands and only fell asleep with just a single tear falling from her face.


	8. Chapter 8- Blacken Revenge

When Zerina woke up from her slumber, the first thing she saw was King Arthur and his knights arguing with someone. She got out of the tent she sleep in that night and made her way towards commotion. But not before she grabbed her sword for to only noticed it gone. Zerina frowned and grunted and then she stepped outside.

" okay who took my sword?" She said before she heard the person that King Arthur spun around and headed towards her.

" what's going on?" Asked Zerina as Arthur finally approached her and had grabbed her by the arm.

" seriously, what's going on?" She asked again. Arthur had a bruise just above his right eye, but it was seems that was all he contained.

Zerina was still looking for answers to her question. Then Arthur took in a deep breath and said " that..that pirate sold something important from me... He threatened me. He's a monster." Amd soon enough Zerina knew who was he talking about. Killian had been surround by the rest of the group with David arm around his shoulder. And all at once, Zerina looked at Arthur and just frowned at him and shook off Arthur's grip on her arm. She then went straight for Killian. She had ran most of the way.

Snow and Regina had cloths in their hands in which they dabbed against Killain's face. And when , got to the crowd, she gasped and quickly covered her mouth in fear.

" what happened?" She asked with concern. Killain had lifted his head and the horror was true. He had a deep,long gash from his neck and just missing his left eye. He was in a lot of pain. And soon she moved closer to her brother, and had a closer look at the injury.

" what happened to you?" She asked as she cupped her brothers face, trying to look at the injury.

" well why don't you ask Arthur over there... Ow, that's hurts" answered Killain who shouted in pain as Regina had pressed the cloth back on his back face. Zerina still wanted answers to the many questions running through her head.

" can some one please tell me what's going on?" She said as took over for David.

" well... We just woke up and found the pirate over hear arguing with Arthur over..." Said Regina.

" then we went quickly to see what was going..." Said Henry.

" when we got closer, we tried to stop them, however..." Said Robin.

"Arthur said something like ' Don't you dare get go near her..." Said Snow still holding a bloody cloth in her hands.

" then what?" Asked Zerina. But who answered next caught her by surprise.

"He tried to attack my King with that hook of his" said the guy. Zerina spun around to face this guy. And she only sighed and lowered her head.

" what do you want Percival?" Said Zerina.

Percival was wearing his metal armour and his helmet was off as well. His dirty blonde hair was also in a mess from the helmet. Percival raised an eyebrow and then said

" I'm here because I'm Arthur's best knight and anyway Zerina, you know you need me more then you need them" said Percival as he we go Zerina and placed his hand on hers and pulled him towards him.

Zerina smiled before she pushed him away from him with, but only to noticed he was holding her sword. Killian's gash had gone thanks to Regina, but once he was able to recollect what was going on, he saw that Percival was holding Zerina's sword and then his took put his own and said " what do you want, mate?"

Percival turned his head towards Killian, he smiled or more like grinned at him. He was about through the sword towards Killian, but the sword few out of his hands.

It was Regina. Killian raised his eyebrows at Regina.

" did the Evil Queen just saved me?" He said with a smile. Regina wasn't amused but she replied back.

" well, I can't let you die right now can I, and anyway Emma needs you and please " said Regina as she went to Henry and Robin. Percival seemed to be taken aback by this and then said in return

" fine take your sword back, I have no use for it anyway"

" Percival I need you at once, and let them be, they clearly don't know anything about Camelot" Called Arthur in the distance.

Percival looked back. " coming your highness.." He then turned his head back at the heroes.

" you better go now, before the king get to you"

Zerina scowl at him and said in return

" we are actually fine with getting around Camelot thank you very much. And anyway, tell Arthur that, he better watch out for he does for he has no idea what he's dealing with."

Percival just grinned and went to back to Arthur.

Zerina went and grabbed for her sword and then Henry said " what was they about?"

Zerina just looked at him and smiled and placed hear free hand on his shoulders and laughed.

" oh kid, it really doesn't matter now... For now we need to get going. We have a Swan to save". And so they never looked back an they had carried on in their search of Emma and Merlin. And on their way Snow said out loud

" I told you we cant trust him"

And with that comment, they all laughed as they walked back into a clearing. And Zerina new the more they stayed in Camelot, we are more likely to face danger. And she couldn't let someone else turn to the darkness.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **' A Long time ago...**_

 _ **It happen years ago but something like that will never be forgotten so easily. And it was the day of his death anniversary and she knew that she had unfinished business with the man who stole her happy ending away from her. In the Kingdom's only castle, its King was having a Royal Ball, a ball for his youngest daughter. It was her wedding party.**_

 _ **King Richard had three daughters and for just one of them turn to the darkness.**_

 _ **" thank you father, this is amazing..." said Arina, who was arm in arm with her prince. King Richard smiled and then asked " So your the Duke's Son?"**_

 _ **" yes, yes your majesty, and I'm very proud to have married your wonderful daughter" the Prince said as he smiled at his beautiful bride. Arina smiled back and was about to say**_

 _'Thank you daddy, he is the only thing I need and he's my happy ending'_ _ **But soon the Royal ball room doors flew open and the whole room shook.**_

 _ **The people inside stopped their laughter and dancing and looked at the person standing at the open doors.**_

 _ **" sorry I'm late" she said as she walked over through the room. Her long black dress trailed behind her, in a swift motion. Her dress was covered in black fathers. Her hair was tied in a half pony tail.**_

 _ **" what do you want?" Asked the King. The Royal guards drew out their swords but the women by the door way had flung them across the room. She had a wide smile on her face. Soon she started to walk towards the King and his daughter and her husband.**_

 _ **" what do you want?"**_

 _ **When she got up close, she then said**_

 _ **" you ask me what I'm doing here. Well why can't I just visit my dear sister on her wedding party?" The King wasn't happy with her being here and so did Arina. Her grip on her husbands hand tightened .**_

 _ **"What do you want Odette?" She asked trying to get between her sister and her husband. But all her sister did was continue.**_

 _ **" oh but dear sis I was only here to give you a gift. And my gift to you is this... Happy..happy day"**_

 _ **" we don't want your gift" said King Richard who also had his sword held in from of him. Odette just smiled.**_

 _ **" oh but you will have it..." And went face to face with her sister.**_

 _ **" what do you want?" Said Arina to her sisters face. Odette smiled again.**_

 _ **" well you made your vows, now I make mine... I will destroy your happiness if the last thing I do... And as for you" she said now pointing at the King.**_

 _ **He was still holding his sword out in front of him. " you started this all , so I take the last thing you have. And you don't even care that he died today."**_

 _ **" but the this Kingdom.. It.. Its the only thing I have. Its the only thing we have.."**_

 _ **" exactly..." And she went back to her sister and evilly grinned and had flung her sister towards her father and turned her to sisters prince.**_

 _ **" you're so pretty but not go enough" and with that, Odette had plunged her fist into his chest and had taken his heart. His glowing heart, pure heart was in her hands.**_

 _ **Arina screamed while her husband lied on the ground in agony. Arina had freed herself from her father's grip and went beside her husband.**_

 _ **" why... Why would you do this?" "Because this is MY happy ending. And you took that away with me, so I'm taking the last thing you have... This kingdom" And so she started to crush his heart in front of her sister. She had crushed his heart so hard it turn into dust". Her laugh grew louder and more malicious.**_

 _ **" and anyway sis, you didn't need him. Father would just send him away likely to be killed" she said as sprinkled the dust on the ground. Odette heard her sisters aguish cries of heart break. As she looked down to see Arina holding on to her husband and whispering**_

 _' please, Come back to me'_

 _ **But**_ _ **Odette ignored her and carried on." now that's done... Let the war begin.." And soon they heard a whistle and war did start. The Ogre wars. Odette laughed as ogres rampaged through the castle and then the whole Kingdom.**_

 _ **Before she left she said one last thing " oh and by the way its now longer Odette. I prefer to be called Morgana" and with a puff of black smoke, a her finally laugh ringer through her victims ears she was gone. And she was still not done with her blacken revenge.**_

 _ **Once she was gone, Odette reappeared by the docks. She step on one of the ships. She hasn't stepped on one for a very long time. And so when she stepped on one of them, she had painful flashbacks of her life she left behind. And so she broke into tears and went down in the floor and cried. Before she stopped and got herself back on track. She has a Dark One to visit.**_


	9. Chapter 9- The Dragon

_**NOTE: Sorry about the delay, I just got writers bloke. But this chapter is now finished and there is not need to wait any more. And I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think.**_

They walked along, still wondering what just happen back there. But still on one spoke. It was only when Snow walked beside David and said in a sing-song way

 _" I told you so"._

And as a response David said

" well, we had to get someone to lead us to Merlin"

And with this, Snow smiled and she and wrapped her arms around her husbands waist while David wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Zerina was now beside Killian who was rubbing he's neck on where the wound use to be. And soon enough, Zerina went I front of her brother and stopped him in his tracks.

" hey, its fine. Don't worry about" she said as she went back to his side and he had wrapped his arm around her shoulders with a smile. And for Reina, she had her hands interwoven with Robin's and they both smiled at each other. Henry was bot far behind them. But there was something wrong and so he stopped him in his tracks.

Zerina soon took this to notice when she turned her head and said

"hey kid, what's wrong?"

And at first Henry said nothing,but what he said was only then confirmed by David.

" Henry. Henry. HENRY!" Shouted Zerina as she broke off from her brother nad went over to Henry and shook him by his shoulders. And with all the commotion, they soon all turned their heads around.

" hey, what are you doing to my son.." It was Regina.

" well your majesty, I was trying to get Henry..." But before Zerina could finish, the sound of Davids voice rang through their ears.

" Dragon" finally said Henry and not long after shout the word as well.

" RUN NOW!" Shouted David who then grabbed his wife's hand ran. Regina and Zerina stayed to slay the dragon.

" you know what to do your majesty" said Zerina who's sword was raised high upon her head. And with a nod from Regina, she had sent a fire ball at the beast. But it dodged the queen's attacks and by this time Regina was firing as hard as she could. But it seems that this dragon had just one target and it will not stop until it does.

" what the hell?"

" why is it heading towards you?" Said Regina as she sent another spell after another as they both ran to keep up the others. Zerina looked at the Queen with no idea why in her face. Killian and Robin was not far behind. Robin had been shooting arrows at the dragon as they ran.

" what is going on? And I'm running out of arrows over here" said Robin as he fired his last few arrows.

Killian looked at him.

" at least you have a proper weapon mate" said Killian as he was now running to catch up with everyone else. And with no other given thought, Zerina was forced to roll over on the ground and accidently stabbing herself with her sword on her side. She dropped her sword and clutched her. As she pulled her hand away, it was coloured red.

" David...slow down.. Use your sword" screamed Snow who had now wished that David haven't ran so fast. And with a nod of his head, grabbed his sword and went defeat the dragon. As he reached the site, it looks like Henry had went back and that Regina was on the floor with a wounded Zerina. Killian was also beside her as he pressed his hand on her wound.

David bent down and helped Zerina to stand. Snow was not far behind him.

" what happened?" She asked as she looked pass David's shoulders. She let herself hold Zerina's sword for her as they helped her. And with this havoc, the shot down dragon wasn't was all what it seems. Robin had used his final arrow to place it upon the dragons chest.

It went down with a crash on the ground. What they don't know that the dragon transformed, and it was only Zerina who saw that. And in the dragons place, there laid as young women in a completely black attire. Zerina couldn't see her properly for her hair was in her face. But Zerina somehow knew who she was but she couldn't work out who it was just now.

But before she could get a closer look, the young women was gone.

" did anyone see who that was?" Said Zerina as she still held onto Killian and Robin for support. The others had no idea what she was talking about.

" what are you taking about... Wait where did the dragon go?" Said Regina as she spun around to face the beast.

" that's what I was asking you... The dragon had just... Just turned into a.. Person"

Regina looked at her in suspicion that she was losing it.

" that's impossible pirate, the only one who can do that is..."

" Maleficent" said Snow in return. And for a while, everyone fell silent and it was only Henry's voice that broke it.

" well we have too keep going but for now we need to rest. I think we had enough problems to deal with"

They all agreed and soon they rested for a while and try bot to think of the last few moment that they almost got destroyed by a dragon. And once they found a good place to stop and rest, they settled down. Zerina was still holding onto her wounded side. And she soon was able to sit-down and lean her head on her brother's shoulders. And soon everything seems to clam down a bit.

Meanwhile, in main village market in Camelot,where King Arthur and Percival were walking down the market square.

" have you done your job?" Said Arthur as he held his helmet on his arms. Percival smiled at his king.

" yes your majesty. The deed is done. And now what's the next step?" Replied Percival.

Arthur smiled back and then he picked up an apple by a stall and held it in front of Percival.

" and what does an apple got to do with the next step?" Asked Percival.

" well dear Percival, the next step of our plan is to eliminate the one source that ruins our plans. And in a way to do that is to keep them away from Merlin as possible" said Arthur, still holding on to the apple.

" but what has the apple got to do this plan?" Asked Percival one more time.

" well, you see this apple.. Its rotten"

" and..."

" and so like hearts... They can all be easily crushed... You see rotten... Rotten to the core" said Arthur as he crushed the rotten apple in hand. Percival just stood their as he witnessed what Arthur did, and right then he knew what his majesty was planing and was having second thoughts about it.


	10. Chapter 10- Lancelot

The days in Camelot just gets worst and worst for our heroes. And yet they won't give up so easily. Bur they still have no idea where Emma and and they were no where closer on finding Merlin. And when they woke up that morning, it was slightly rainy and they couldn't see a signal shelter anywhere.

" we have no umbrellas and I think its going to rain" said David who strapped his sword around his waist and rubbed his eyes. Regina was also awake and rolled her eyes with David's comment.

" yeah, its raining and I'm getting wet" said Regina, sarcastically.

Snow had already had went and got herself ready before anyone else does. And it seems that she was already much more awake then the rest.

" is everyone ready?" She asked as she grabbed the last things before she stood between them all. Zerina was looking better, but still had her arm around her brother for support.

" I'm ready, just pass me my sword" said Zerina, and with that request, Snow handed her the sword.

And once everyone got ready, they went on their way. As they walked, Zerina was starting to feel much better thanks to Regina. And for a minute or so, there was no communication what so ever. And the silence was only broken when they started making people laugh.

" So wait, lets recap on our family tree." Said Henry as he wondered around the foot path they walked on.

Zerina and Robin laughed, as well as the others. Killain smiled at Henry's question. He had time to get to know the lad well. It left as though he had so much in common with the boy. He was very fond of Henry and Killain never knew how much he liked the boy.

" so about our family tree..." Said Henry. And Regina only gave out a response of a half groan and a half laugh.

" well I think you should start that, of you really want to know"

And so Henry started.

" so my mother is Emma, my father was called Neal or Beafire in the Enchanted Forest..." And after Henry Snow and Charming was next...

" I'm your grandmother..." Said Snow

" and I'm your grandfather.." Said David as he gave a smile towards his grandson. The. Regina went on to say what she has to say.

" And I'm apparently your step grandmother and also your adopted mother" Regina said while she laughed.

And soon they laughed about how Henry was also related to Gold and Pan. And soon they walked as far as that they could no longer walk and Zerina felt as if she was going to fall off. But that didn't stop them and so they carried on, and then they heard something in the bushes. So David took his sword out for what was about to come out. But it wasn't all bad like they thought it was going to be.

And what came out of the bushes was a tall, dark skinned and handsome man. Who seemed he was part of King Arthur's knights.

" Snow is that you?"

" Lancelot...but your... Your dead" said Snow in disbelief. She had looked at him as if it wasn't true that he was real.

" Snow, who's this?"

" this is Lancelot. He's an old friend" replied Snow to David's question.

" I'm pretty much alive.. And that was all of Cora's doing" said Lancelot.

Henry had to raise another question in he's mind.

" Your Lancelot... And you know my Grandma... I'm really..."

Snow even Regina laughed at his question.

" Henry..."

" so this is your grandson your talking about... And you must be David...or is it James" cheerfully said Lancelot who smiled and placed his shoulders on David.

David smiled back and said

" its David"

And when Lancelot laid his eyes on Killian, he grabbed his sword and nearly swung it at Killian, but Snow stopped him just in time.

" whoa, what are you doing?" Said Snow who had her hand on his arm, trying to lower his hand which he held he's sword.

" what is he doing with you lot... He worked for Cora... He did horrible things" said Lancelot.

Snow looked at David, and David looked at Killian, who had back off a few steps and soon he had lowered his head, and David could just see a tear running from his eyes.

" hey.. He's with us and... He's a friend. He helped me and he loves my daughter so back off" said David. And so Lancelot did back off. And soon apologised for his quick misled judgment.

" sorry, I don't know what got into me.. Sorry... But first we can't stay here, its not save.. Lets go to my camp... Its not far from here.."

And so they followed Lancelot to his camp. And Killian felt a bit better when Zerina started to cheer him up with how Mr Smee used to eat all the cheese. Killian laughed when she did an impression of his first mate. And when they got to the camp they settled down and Robin placed Zerina slowly on the ground.

" are you alright milady?" Asked Robin who sat by Regina.

" I'm fine Robin, thank you"

And soon enough night fell on Camelot fast. And Zerina had to ask Lancelot of the dragon they had encountered earlier on yesterday.

" can I ask you something?" Said Zerina

" sure, of course you can milady"

And with that, Zerina told Lancelot about the dragon instant. And how the dragon was only aiming at her. So when she finished Lancelot smile dropped and all was silent. And for one second, Zerina thought it was Maleficent. It had to Maleficent but Zerina knew that it has to be someone else. Maleficent was still with Lily back in Storybrooke. There was no way that Maleficent was able to just cross realms, and beside, Maleficent couldn't have been able to travel as much with Lily to worry about and so much more.

" the dragon must have been Maleficent... There no other person it could be" said Regina who was now up on her feet and pacing.

Suddenly, Lancelot came to an conclusion.

" the dragon wasn't Maleficent... The Dragon you speak of is much worst. She goes by the name of..."

" of what, Lancelot?" Asked Snow who had placed her hand on his shoulders.

" her name is Morgan"

And it was theses words that had them have shivers up their spines.

" why are you here anyway?" Asked Lancelot.

" well, we're here to find Merlin. So he can tell us where our daughter is. You met her."

" Oh, you mean your daughter. That Emma." Said Camelot. Snow and David nodded.

" yes. Do you know where she is?" Asked Snow and David together. Lancelot raised his eyebrows and kindly replied with a slight strange tone in his voice.

" um... Well, she's here in Camelot...but I'm warning you, she isn't what she used to be" said Lancelot. And fear struck them that Emma has really become the dark one and no one is safe.


	11. Chapter 11- In The Castle

The shocking reveal was still embedded in their minds.

" that could only mean one thing and it isn't good" said Regina who knew what it is like in the darkness. Snow White and Prince Charming looked at each other and with no time to think Snow went and said

" I still think that Emma has a chance to find the light again. We just need to allow her to find hope."

The group had settled for the night in the camp site before heading off again in the morning.

Lancelot had packed all of their stuff for them and in the morning they were all ready for a good hike to find Merlin. Lancelot lead the group, and with Zerina's wound all healed they began their hike. Robin was able to equip himself with some new arrows, as well as Snow.

" we have to get going, the King might be looking for us" said Lancelot as he grabbed his sword and strapped it on to his sword holster.

Snow looked at David, with David looking at Regina, then looking at Robin, then Killian then to Zerian to Henry in a strange fashion.

" well..." Said Snow.

" you see.. We..."

" oh, come on... We already met that rotten King" snapped Regina as she placed her hands on her hips. Lancelot didn't look shot at all.

" well is that so, I hope he wasn't too much trouble. He wasn't a very good King that Camelot has ever had. But enough of that, we must really be going" he said and soon enough they were gone.

Throughout the journey, the heroes and Lancelot still were in their feet, in search of Merlin, in answers of where is emma and how to get rid of her from darkness. It was only when they got to the nearest Castle of all of Camelot. And soon enough, just one look of it brought her back to days where she spent most of her childhood here.

Zerina always promised herself that she'll never go back to Camelot. But somehow she ended up there anyway. She wanted to feel isolated from the rest as Lancelot lead them inside the castle walls.

" what are we doing here, mate?" Questioned Killian, who brushed passed Zerina and Regina. Lancelot replied in a whisper.

" don't make sudden movements. We're here to get a special item."

" and what's that?" Asked Robin.

" the Holy Grail" said Lancelot as he led them to the next hall way.

This hallway was full of paintings and one of them was a portrait of what Zerian could only imagine as... Her. The elegant portrait of a young girl about the age of 15 stood still in its frame. She was wearing a long pink dress, in which was laced with gold. Her hair was in curls and with a tiara on her head. David liked back to see Zerina staring at the portrait, and so he decided to join her.

He looked at the portrait, and said

" are you all right?"

" yes, I'm fine" replied Zerian without looking at him. And it was only Killian's voice that brought her back to reality.

" Zerina, come on"

"coming.."

And so she and David went and ran to catch up with the others. And the more she went through the castle, she couldn't stop reminding herself why she left Camelot in the first place.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **' It was cold and the rain the just gotten heavier every hour. The twelve year old Zerina was in the hallway, where she and another orphan stood. This orphan boy was going to be with his new family. And so Zerina was saying her final goodbyes to this boy.**

 **" I just want to wish you good luck." Said Zerina. The boy smiled and they he gave her a hug. The hug last no more then a few minutes. When it was time to go, Zerina met him outside with the others to say goodbye.**

 **She never saw him again as the carriage pulled away. When she got back inside, Zerina laid on her bed as she closed her eyes to imagine her dream family.**

 **" I wish for a better Day"**

 **And when she opened her eyes, she turned over her pillow and took out a letter that she had, and read it out loud.**

 _ **' Dear Zerina,**_

 _ **I'm sorry that I'm doing this. I'm only trying to give you your best change. I love you. But I'm not fit to be a mother. I'm dangerous and I can't risk your safety. You are my little girl and you'll always will be. And the locket I gave you is special, and it holds a special power. And it will only show when you're ready.**_

 _ **But for now, I have to let you go. I can't ever be with you. But you'll find a better family out there but nor with me. I'm sorry**_

 _ **From your Mother'**_

She fell asleep with the letter still clutched in her hands.


	12. Chapter 12-The Nightmare

The castle wasn't occupied and it seemed that it was abandoned by King Arthur. The castle walls and ceiling were crumbling and aged away. The only sound was the sound of the heavy footsteps of the heroes. They made their way to the grand dinning hall and soon Lancelot had told them to split and search for the Grail.

And so they did. They split into individual pairs and as for Henry, he went and teamed up with Regina and Robin.

" so Charming and Snow you go north, Zerian and Hook you go south. Regina, Henry and Robin, you three, you go East. I'll go west." Commanded Lancelot as he set off without asking questions.

David and Snow set of to head North, Snow looked over her shoulders as Lancelot looked around in any signs of the Holy Grail.

" what's the use finding this cup anyway?" whispered David as he looked through the piles of old junk lying around the north section of the room. Snow looked back at her husband.

" if it's a way to get to Merlin and save our daughter then we have to find it." And all David could do was agree and carry on searching for this Holy Grail.

Meanwhile, Robin, Regina and Henry were searching the east side. And soon after 5 minutes of hard searching they found nothing. And Regina doesn't like this.

" why are we still doing this? We are still searching and still we have no idea where it is and Miss Swan is still out there."

Robin's had to clam her down.

" Regina calm down. Emma is fine" said Robin who grabbed Regain by her arm.

And soon enough she managed to calm down. Henry was still searching and her they still haven't found anything.

" as anyone found it yet?" Asked Lancelot. Henry shook his head and then when he couldn't find it, he just sat down and sighed.

" we'll never find it." He said as he placed his hand on face. Lancelot looked at him and stopped what he was doing.

" don't give up. And if we don't find it by noon, then we stop and go back to camp and came back tomorrow" said Lancelot who turned around to face Henry.

The others stopped and also turned their heads as well.

" so what was the bloody hell, did we spend all this time on finding something they isn't here,mate" said Killian as he held his hooked hand on his good hand. His jet black hair getting messier by each second.

"calm down Guyliner" said Regina before Lancelot replied back.

" listen...mate, the Holy Grail is the only one that can help you find Merlin. Its the only one that can save your Emma" responded Lancelot back.

" but what has this thing got to.." But before Killian answered back, Zerina had to agree with Lancelot.

" no... Lancelot is right. We need to rest" and with that she walked out of the room.

David, Snow,Robin and Killian looked shocked. Especially Killian, who never seen his sister act this way.

" what was her problem?" Asked Regina, folding her arms.

" Regina!" Said Killian and Snow in unison. David looked outside and realised that it was almost nightfall.

" I think we should get on going back to the camp. Surly Zerina knows her way back."

" agreed" said Henry

" lead the way" said Robin as Lancelot lead them back to the campsite.

Zerina had already got there as it seems she had gone to bed early then anyone else. And by high noon, everyone was in bed. And that night, as they were all sleeping back at the campsite, Killain couldn't stop thinking of Emma and soon he's dreams were filled with her and him. But some were dreams that turned into nightmares. Killain had these nightmare last night.

 _ **The scenery was quite and calm. There was no noise and the only thing that was backing any was Killian's shoes on the ground. He was surrounded by trees and the ground was covered in leaves. There was a river by the right side of the footpath. And Killian swore he could make out a swan settling on the waters surface.**_

 _ **It was then that Killian heard a voice. A female voice calling his name. It seems that the voice was near and thought he thought he knew it from somewhere.**_

 _ **" hello, is anyone there?" He asked. The voice rang out again.**_

 _ **" Killian.. Killain is that you?" She replied. And soon enough, Killian finally registered that voice as Emma Swan. His Swan.**_

 _ **" Emma. Emma is that you? I cant see you" Killian relied as he ran towards her voice. And when he reached the source of her voice, he couldn't believe his eyes.**_

 _ **There stood his Swan. The savoir. The product of true love. He smiled and went towards her. And as he got even closer, he could see that she is wearing a long, white dress and her long, blonde hair was slightly tied but not fully. Her smile shone and he couldn't help but hug her.**_

 _ **" Emma, is that... Is the really..." Said Killain as he held her by the waist.**_

 _ **" yes it me Killain. I've missed you" she said in reply as she took him by his face and kissed him on the lips.**_

 _ **He longed for this so much. And so he let her kiss him for about another minute, before breaking off.**_

 _ **" you are here, and that's the only thing I need." Said Emma afterwards. And soon they slowly walked by the river as they walked side by side, arms locked on each other. And then that's when things turned nasty. The scenery started to change and soon everything went dark.**_

 _ **As the darkness passed, Emma was no longer there and Killian was beginning to get scared. He never been scared before but this was different.**_

 _ **" Emma! Emma where are you?" Said Killian. Panic in he's voice. It grew every second. His heart beat faster and it was hurting against his ribs.**_

 _ **" Emma please answer"**_

 _ **Soon there was a reply and it wasn't from the Emma Swan from before.**_

 _ **This new Swan was the same in looks but the difference is that she was wearing all black and her hair was tied tightly back. It was not blonde no more but greyish white. She had stone cold eyes and they were staring directly at Killian's bright blue ones.**_

 _ **" Emma"**_

 _ **" oh I'm Emma.. But only on the inside" she said in a terrifying tone. And when she approached him, Killian tried to back away but he wasn't able to. Emma Swan had finally had reached her darker side and had finally became the Dark One she was. And Killian was with no longer the saviour but the Dark Swan. The Black Swan.**_

 _ **" Emma, please Snape out of this. Please Swan. I need you. I love you. Please love" pleaded Killian as he tried to reason with the Dark Swan. But the new Dark One was listen and she just said**_

 _ **" listen to me, pirate. You obey me now. You do what I say or else I'll crush you rotten heart" By this time Killain was crying and on the ground. " please Emma, I know there is still good in you. Please love, I need you" cried Killain. But Dark Emma wasn't having it and so she did what she wouldn't do and was rip his heart out of his chest. Killain screamed in pain and cried some more, he wanted it to stop but it won't.**_

 _ **And so, Emma had his heart and without warning, she crushed his heart. But it wasn't like Regina or Rumple on how they crushed peoples heart. Oh no, Emma gave very little pressure on the heart. And instead of dust, it crystallised. Killain was gone.**_

There was sweat coming from his head as he woke up. He whipped it form his forehead and he breathed heavily. That was the worst nightmare he had so far, and he couldn't imagine this ever happening. So to get his mind off things he, Killian walked out if the tent and sucked in some fresh. He took a breath in and then out again. The cool air was nice on his skin and once he was relax the last few words before he went to sleep was

 _" where are you Emma? You are my one and only Love"_


	13. Chapter 13- Suspicious Feelings

I'm sorry for the long wait. But enjoy and please comment. Also please let me know your theories in the reviews. I love your theories.

There was a slight mist that next morning when everyone woke up. Some overslept but still managed to get up and get going. Both David and Snow woke at the same time even before anyone else. So after eating breakfast, and getting their equipment ready, they soon took off once more.

The trail was more different this time and their feet ached in each step. The sun was blazing so hot on them. And sweat was coming from their forehead and everywhere else.

" how long do we have to go?" Asked Henry as he kept to the path. Regina came close to him and just smiled. Snow was having a weird suspicion on the path they are taking.

" Lancelot are you sure this is the right path? This wasn't the route before" asked Snow who stood side by side to Lancelot. And with this, the time when they were all awake, Snow sense something was wrong. Really wrong. Lancelot didn't answer. He just moved forward and never spoke. Killian and Zerina looked also at this with suspicion, and Regina didn't like this one bit.

" I don't like this one bit" whispered Regina to Robin by her side. Robin looked at her with a comforting smile.

" Regina its okay. There's no need to worry" With this Regina smiled. And with David, he was beside his wife knowing there was nothing to worry.

" hey, Snow are you alright?" He said. Snow just nodded. But she couldn't help on worrying about that their daughter was turning to darkness.

And Snow really know that she isn't allowing her daughter to be overcome by darkness. Not when Emma Swan was their only hope. So Snow just simply smiled and wrapped her arm around David, as she held her bow on her other hand. Suddenly, there was a roar from the distance. And that could only mean one thing, and that would that the dragon was back.

" that can't be good" said Killain who backed up a bit.

" well thanks for pointing out the obvious, Guyliner" said Regina as she conjured a fireball.

And without waring, Lancelot, David, Killian and Zerina took out their swords. Where as Snow and Robin grabbed their first arrow and placed it on their bows, ready to aim at the beast. And without warning the dragon beast swept in and went in for an attack. Amd it happened again. And the dragon swept down and blew intense fire from its mouth. And like before, it found its target and aimed and fired at Zerina.

" not again" said Zerina as Regina aimed at the dragon and hit it square in the chest. And David and Killian, as well as Robin and Snow quickly aimed their weapons at the creature. It soon came crashing down as they went to the injured dragon. But before they reached the beast, it had disappeared.

This left them scratching their heads. And Regina just had to ask what ever happened to it.

" now where did it?" Asked Regina as she scanned the area. But nobody answered her question and so they decided that it was best to keep on going. But they weren't even close to walking away when they were stopped in their tracks.

They were stopped in their track by no other then King Arthur who was on his horse. And beside him who also was on horseback, was a beautiful, young woman with long, and graceful black hair. Her voice was like a goddess.

" Arthur, what is going on?...oh who are these commoners?" Said Guinevere but it was when she looked at Lancelot. That she soon smiled weakly back to guided her horse back away from them.

King Arthur then got off his horse and turned to the heroes.

" sorry about her, she can be a bit... You know strange at times.. Isn't that right Lancelot?"

Lancelot didn't speak for a whole bit soon enough he spoke.

" your just quite right your majesty" he said without hesitation. Everyone else looked at each other before Zerina stepped in front and confronted King Arthur.

" what do you want Arthur? Can't you see we just got attacked by a dragon again" she said with her anger getting more intense. And like Zerina, Killain joined and backed up his sister.

" she's right mate, we were just attacked by a dragon again" said Killain who stepped forward to bloke Zerina from view. But before Zerina could speak out, Robin next.

" can we just established that we still need to find the..."

" the... The... The falls" said Zerina nodding her head in the direction of Robin. And soon enough he got the message.

Arthur raised an eyebrow before saying

" Well.. I was just going to invite you to the Royal Ball for my daughter and I was wondering to see you there" and he gave Snow the invitations.

" now if you ever so kindly follow Guinevere then I would like to speak to Lancelot... Alone please"

And so they followed Guinevere. And once they were out of sight, Arthur looked at Lancelot. He smiled evilly and so did Lancelot. And soon with a puff of black smoke, Lancelot was no longer standing in front of Arthur but it was Percival.

" so they were convinced"

" of course they were. They would trust anyone that is their closes friends" replied Percival.

" that means we are closer then ever to reach our goals" and with that they both smiled and soon everything was falling to plan.

Once they arrived at the Kings Castle, they were amazed on how larger it was compared to the ones back in the Enchanted Forest. And it was soon as everyone stepped in they were greeted us a slight suspicion that something doesn't add up right. And Zerina and was and have had suspicious feelings ever since she found herself in Camelot.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **The one thing that the Odette ( or Morgan) wants is power and revenge. And so once part of her work is done she set off back to her Castle in the Enchanted Forest. And greeting her there was no other then the Dark One. Zoso. Long before Rumplestilskin become the Dark One, Zoso was different and it was he who advised Morgan what plan should she plan out next.**

 **He sat on her throne and had his legs crossed.**

 **" so, how was it?" Asked Zoso. Morgan snapped her head towards him. She smiled and said**

 **" my plan worked. Our plan worked, so lets celebrate" she said as she flicked her wrist which appeared two wine glass and the finest wine in all of the Enchanted Forest.**

 **Morgan sat next to the Dark One before taking a sip of her wine.**

 **" well what your plan now, I simply can't see you doing anything else, that could make your sister more miserable then she is now. Now that her now true love is taken from her" said Zoso as he also took a sip from his wine glass. Morgan got up placed her glass down.**

 **" well if you asked so nicely I'm going to speak to someone that lives in the land where you never grow up."**

 **And so she got up and started to head for the Zoso was able to give her one last word of advice.**

 **" I warn you now, be care where you are heading. You don't know what dangers there is. And how are you suppose to find this place anyway?"**

 **And with Morgan's reply she had the last words.**

 **" My father sent him there, so I know what to I'm doing. I don't need your advice." And with that she open the doors with magic and strolled out with a smile. And all she need to do is to follow the second star to the right and straight on til morning.**


	14. Chapter 14- The Night Dancing

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time.**_

 _ **Sorry for the long wait. I have School now, so I have to focus on my exams. So I Won't be writing as much, but I'll try to update soon. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know your theories in the comment sections. Also this chapter has two flashbacks. Thanks.**_

The more they stayed in Camelot the more the they want to go home. Back to Storybrooke. Back to where they all become friends. Back to where they worked together as a team. And back to where they shared their times with Emma. But this thought of Emma was too much for Killian and Snow. They barely spoke to anyone and they strayed away to any connection.

" Snow, hey listen to me, we'll find Emma and we can go home and we can finally be a family again.." Said David who held Snow by her shoulders.

Snow looked up from her no talking state. And as she just smiled. It was a weak smile but it was the only thing she could do right now. And the only word that managed to form and spill out of her mouth was all making sense to only her. And only her.

" thanks David... But what of we are too late. What if she has really gone to the darkness. What if we failed David. We cant lose our daughter to darkness" she started crying.

David brought Snow closer to him. Tears falling from his eyes also.

" don't ever say that Snow. Emma will be okay and we we will have her. As heroes." Said David and with that, he kissed her forehead and smiled softly. Snow smiled back as she hugged her husband. Zerina was also trying to comfort her own brother also.

" Killain its okay. There is a way to get Emma back and I know we'll find her" she said in her most comforting voice. Killian just looked at her and smiled, but said nothing.

Regina was sitting between Robin and Henry. She had just combed her hair with her fingers before facing Robin then Henry.

" there has to be something we could do to get to emma faster. We can't just stay here doing nothing" said said in frustration.

" mom its okay, we can do this.. Together."

Regina smiled at Henry's comment and smiled back at him. Robin also smiled and then said

" Regina, you can do it. I know you can. There is always hope. Don't give up now." And not before long, Regina had both of her arms wrapped around Robin and Henry.

It was almost time for the ball, and the person to escort them was an young woman, who had long jet black hair. And Zerina could just see that she had a scar just across her face. She had just entered through the doors of the room that the heroes were in. She wore a long black dress and her wasn't clearly seen, because a black veil that covered her face.

" Arthur had said that you should start preparing for the ball, Lady Guinevere will be waiting for you in the ball room" and she soon left before anyone noticed her.

And for a second, Zerina thought that the women's face was very familiar. Too familiar. But because of the veil, she couldn't see her face quite clearly. But with no hesitations, they all just shrugged their shoulders and headed to the ball room. And when the night was still young, they had made most of their time dancing.

They danced all night and they smiled ever so happily. And for Zerina, this was her first Ball. This was her first time in a full Ball Gown. It was a mix shades of dark and light blue. The dress went to her ankles but her sword never left her side. It was still strapped by her waist and to many it would seem weird but to Zerina it was protection. Her hair was down and her long black, hair was curled and part highlighted brown. Killain was shocked and yet that impressed on what his sister was wearing. She was beautiful yet dangerous. She was dangerously beautiful in thought Killian.

King Arthur and Lady Guinevere sat in their golden thrones. And just between them must have been their daughter. She was small and had brown hair. She wore a light purple dress. A tiara, which was golden in colour. She smiled as they appeared, hand in hand. Henry was just behind them. The danced and danced until the forgotten about their worries.

It was almost midnight and Violet got hold of Henry by the hand and lead him to the middle of the ball room.

" hi" said Violet now beginning to dance with Henry.

" hey" he replied with a smile. They danced and once it was over, Violet went and kissed Henry lightly on his check.

" goodnight" and before Henry had time to process what had happened she was gone. Henry couldn't believe it. For the first time in his life, he was kissed by a girl. Henry never felt so happy before. And so after the ball, they said good night and fell asleep under the stars and moon. Yet there is still a moment where they still need to save Emma Swan from the darkness. And to find Merlin and to find their own way back to Storybrooke. Back to their friends and other families. Back to reality.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Zerina was still waiting. Waiting for someone to call her their own. And that boy from before. The boy who hugged her and she hugged back she would never forget. And soon enough her life was turned around after lunch that she got a visit by a strange man. The lady that owns the orphanage let him in.**_

 _ **She showed him the way to where the children are but this man must went and asked to meet one special child. And that child was Zerina.**_

 _ **" Zerina, there is someone here to see you" said the lady as she peeped through The door and let herself in with the strange man just behind her. He was tall and had brown hair and beard. He's eyes were bright green and he seemed friendly enough.**_

 _ **" hello" said Zerina polity,trying to smile as she can.**_

 _ **The stranger smiled and he looked directly into her eyes.**_

 _ **" hello, my name is Arthur. And you must be Zerina" said Arthur. Zerian nodded.**_

 _ **" well Zerina, Arthur is here to adopt you. Isn't that wonderful?. You can finally have that family you longed wish for" said Annie who runs the Orphanage. Zerina's smile grew and she got so excited, she tripped over her own feet.**_

 _ **Arthur smiled and said**_

 _ **" come on then, pack our bags and lets go. The carriage awaits"**_

 _ **And with that Arthur held onto Zerina's hand and off they went. And the last thought on Zerina's mind was**_

 _ **" wishes do really come true" and with one last goodbye, Zerina was finally going to be in a proper home, with a proper family. A new life to start again. And to finally feeling happy for once. Never again alone, in this cruel, cruel world.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Neverland. That's where she went. She got out of the boat and stepped on to the the sandy ground of the island called Neverland. Morgana had read about this place as a child. Her mother used to tell her about a place, far, far away. A place which is located to the second star to the right and Straight on til morning. And as a little girl, she would dream of such a place. Where you never grow up and no one can tell you what to do.**_

 _ **But soon after her mother died, she stopped having these dreams and was brought back to reality. That there was no place like a never ending land. But as Morgana looked around at her surroundings, she then slowly walked on the sandy ground. Her cloak trailing behind her.**_

 _ **" Peter Pan, come out, you know I have questions answered." Said Morgana who had flicked her wrist and yet nothing happened. Morgana frowned at this.**_

 _ **"Why doesn't it work?" She questioned.**_

 _ **Suddenly a transparent, floating figure came flying to her.**_

 _ **It spoke in a deep , dark and deformed voice.**_

 _ **" your magic doesn't work here. Your in Neverland. You need to believe.. You don't belong here.."**_

 _ **Morgana wasn't taking this and then said**_

 _ **" I don't need to listen to. But**_

 _ **who are you anyway"**_

 _ **The figure was faceless responded by deeply saying**_

 _ **" I'm just a mere shadow of Peter Pan" and soon it was gone and in its place was no other then Pan. Peter Pan.**_

 _ **Morgana finally smiled and just had to ask her so many wanted questions.**_

 _ **" what did my father say to you? What did you? Why did you agree to his evil plans?... Why..."**_

 _ **Peter Pan smiled.**_

 _ **" slow down, your highness. I don't know what your talking about? And besides your wasting your time, he died a long time ago, don't get used to it." And maybe Pan was finished talking bit Morgana wasn't. She wasn't done asking questions.**_

 _ **" I want to make a deal" she said**_

 _ **" I don't make deals. I'm Peter Pan. I play games and trick your mind. So you'll just have just find another way to destroy your Kingdom. Goodbye"**_

 _ **But Morgana won't let this go by.**_

 _ **" no, you'll not leave me like this. I will have that deal" and so she aimed at Peter but Peter was much smarter, and so he dodged the fire ball, and laughed. He just laughed.**_

 _ **She must have believed now.**_

 _ **" do you really think you can destroy me**_

 _ **I'm Peter Pan, and no one messes with Peter Pan." And soon he was gone and for once Morgana knew what she was dealing with ,and she will get answers, if Pan like it or not. This wasn't over.**_


	15. Chapter 15- Emma Swan

**NOTE: THIS IS GOING TO BE SHORT. SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY. IM BEEN SO BUSINESS LATELY. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. THANKS.**

The days were getting warmer and they just wanted to find Merlin and find Emma and go home. They had enough of just wanted to go home and rest for a while.

" we are getting nowhere" said Regina, wanting them to do something. Every other head turned to her and it was only David who replied with

" well Regina your not always the person that has been a good help..so"

" what does that mean, Charming?" Said Regina as she went in front of David. David didn't say anything. They just continued to walk through Camelot's forest.

They left Arthur's castle that following morning and they never looked back since. Killian gripped tightly onto his sword which was in his sword holster. He bit his lip and then said

" Zerina, can I talk to you for a while. Alone please"

Zerina stoped in her tracks looked at her brother for a while.

" sure... You go ahead. I'll be with you guys soon" she replied and went to her brothers side.

" what is it?"

" I need you to promise me something"

" what is it?" Zerina asked again. As she said this, she soon noticed that Killian was tightly gripping onto his sword handle so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

" hey, what's the matter?" Said Zerina as she gently placed her hand to her brothers tightly clenched one and Killian was about to say something when his knees couldn't take how weight any longer and so he collapsed onto the the ground.

Zerina dropped down in shock as her brother fell. She screamed in her top of her voice for any one of the others to help her. And when help came it was only David who came to her aid. And Regina followed. Then the rest. It was a rescue when didn't want to end up going. For there was still Emma to find.

Emma was in Camelot and and she was still trying to figure out where she is.

" where am I?" She spoke softly, trying to figure out where she was, but she was still dizzy from all that darkness.

" where am I?" She asked again but to herself this time. She slowly realised that she was on the some kind of forest floor. And she got herself up and looks where she was.

Emma didn't know where she was and soon enough she realised she was wearing a white dress and yet the last thing she could remember was sacrificing herself to save Regina's life from the darkness. And now she has ended up in this strange new land. She was shocked to find what she saw frightened her. There stood Rumplestilskin. The former Dark. one stood right in front of her.

" what do you want?" Emma asked.

Rumplestilskin only smiled and then with the flick of his in his hands was a scroll.

" what's that?" Asked Emma.

" oh deary, you'll just have to wait. For your training is just about to begin"

And soon enough Rumplestilskin transported them somewhere where they could be alone.


	16. Chapter 16- Dark Ones And Cruses

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy again. I'm really sorry. But I do hope you guys love this and I do hope you continue reading. Thanks. Also I'm sorry again for I am really busy with school stuff. So yeah thanks and care on reading this. That would be great.**

Emma is in Camelot yet no body knows that she's there. If they only knew that she's there then maybe they can help her get tod if the darkness. And that she will be finally free from the darkness that has taken over her. If only she was home, with Henry, with both her parents, Regina, Robin and especially Killian. She wish they were all here. But she doesn't know is that they are looking for her. That they have spent days in Camelot looking for her and only her. However, she feels as if she has to give up, but not right now. She can't give up now.

Emma was looking at her surroundings as the smoke cleared. But there was nothing much to see apart from the forest and Rumplestilskin in front of her.

" where are we Dark one"

Rumple laughed.

" well, deary I'm not the Dark One any more. You are. You have the Dagger in your hands." Said Rumple who clicked his fingers and at once the Dark Ones dagger appeared in Emma's Hands.

Emma stared at it for a while and as she Stared at her name on the dagger, she was wide eyed and she just won't believe it. But there it was; her name engraved into the metal of the dagger.

" how.. How.." Emma stumbled with what she says next.

" ...is this possible. How you managed to fill yourself with all of the darkness. How you even ended back here? Well, deary, that's up to you. For I'm only the voice inside your little head" and with that Rumple vanished. Emma drop to the ground and wanted to just get out of there once in for all.

Meanwhile, back to the others on the other side of Camelot, both David and Zerina had both Killian's arms around their shoulders as they carry him to a safe area. They laid him down on the soft forest floor and soon Regina come by their side, as well as Robin, Henry and Snow.

" what happened?" Asked Snow who bent down and looked at Killian's pale, white face. Zerina stood up and started pacing up and down through the forest floor. Combing her hair roughly with her fingers.

" what's wrong with him? What happened?" She said as Zerina started pacing faster. Robin took notice and went up to Zerina and placed hos hands on her shoulders. They looked at each other for a while.

" it's going to be alright. Regina would known this. She is capable of this sort of thing. Trust her" and so he pulled her into a hug.

" thanks Robin"

" no need milady".

Regina smiled at them both. Then she bent down looked looked at Killian's face. It was pale and she seems to have noticed that kind of thing before.

She placed her hand on his forehead and suddenly took it off quickly. He was cold.

" Regina, what's the matter with him?" Asked David.

"Is he alright?" Asked Henry.

" he's under a sort of sleeping cruse"

Everyone around her had their mouths wide open. And soon, questions raced through their heads.

" are you sure? Isn't there another reason to why he is at this state" asked Snow, who went and went face to face with her daughter's boyfriend.

Killian had been poisoned but it wasn't permanent. He was put under a sleeping cruse. And for its very rare to be put under a sleeping cruse in Camelot. There was hardly anything that could cause Killian t suddenly fall into a deep sleep. They didn't know what to do. Suddenly, they were then distracted by a sound coming from the distant part of the woods. The sound of feet running through the carpet of fallen leaves.

It was only when they got a small glance at this person as they got near that they were shocked. It was the lady in the castle that came to remind them that Arthur and his wife wanted to see them, that the Ball was about to begin, was the dragon. The dragon that was chasing them throughout the times that they had been in Camelot.

She was hiding behind a thick trunked and was wearing a black, long cloak with the hood over her head. Also, it could be heard that she was firing arrow at something or someone, but it was hard to make out. However, Zerina could just make out that she was holding a bow in her hands. And its only when this women stepped out of dropped her bow and arrows, that she removed her hood and her secret soon came out.


	17. Chapter 17- Monster

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and so I've had no time to Update as much. But here you go. And please enjoy.**

Once she took of her hood of her cloaked, they realised that this was definitely the women from the ball. And Zerina can now confirm that this was the same person who was the dragon that attacked them.

" who are you?" The women asked out of breath, as she gripped on her bow much more tightly. Her knuckles turning whiter.

Snow got from the ground and started to walk slowly towards the women.

" we won't hurt you. My name is Snow. Snow White. That's David, my husband. Regina is over their with Robin Hood. Then that's Henry over there. Over there is..." And before Snow could even say Zerina's name, this woman already beat her to it.

" Zerina?" Said the women as she passed Snow and headed towards Zerina. Her raven black hair danced in the wind. Zerina raised her eyebrows and back off a bit.

" whao who are you? What do you want?" She said as she looked at the women with curious eyes.

" oh my, I forgot. I am Odette or most people have known me for as Morgana.. I'm your mother"

And once she said her name, Zerina's eyes widen.

" mother?" She said so softly that made her move back even more. She shook her head. That cant be her mother. Her mother was dead.

This can't be real. Zerina refused to believe her.

" how can you be my mother? My mother is dead"

With this Odette smile dropped and then she had her right arm outstretched in front of her, trying to get Zerina to told it.

" please Zerina I can explain"

As she was talking, Regina couldn't help but Interrupt their conversation.

" what this woman is your mother?" She asked as she got closer to Zerina. Odette frowned.

" and who are suppose to be?" Asked Odette as she got between her daughter and Regina.

Regina didn't like this and so she answered very quickly.

" I am the evil queen. Well I used to be" she said as she went back to Robin's side.

" Regina don't think about it" said David.

" David is right" called Snow.

" yeah mom, don't think about it. Your a changed person"

Regina smiled and as she looked up. Odette's smirk also fades as she just knows how it feels to be once in the darkness.

There was silence for awhile before Robin wanted to ask a question.

" what are you doing here? What happened? Because I don't think we have much time" he said, hugging Regina.

" well, its hard to explain and well.." Odette turned to Zerina.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to abandon you"

Zerian still didn't want to feel sorry for her but she said something that brought tears to her eyes.

" you know Killian don't you"

" what... What do you mean?"

" don't pretend you don't know. This locket. This locket around my neck is a memory charm isn't it. ANSWER ME!"

Odette swallowed and tried her best to answer. Bit nothing came out.

Odette closed her eyes and let a tear run down her face. She just nodded in response. Zerina started cry too, and soon she stepped aside to allow her mother to see Killain's still form.

" is he..."

" his just under a sleeping curse" said David who was holding Snow by the hands. Odette breath with relief. She went next to Killain and dropped down to his side.

" I've missed you old friend" she whispered slowly to him.

Snow then went and said

" now can you tell us what happened?"

Odette smiled and then sat up properly and looked at them all from a sitting position.

" why don't. It started with me and my sisters. We were happy together and played everyday...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **'Odette wasn't all bad. For awhile she was perfect and kindhearted. She once board a smile upon her face. She once danced all night. She lived in the castle in the Enchanted Forest, she lived as the queen to be with her two sisters who were the princesses.**_

 _ **" I promise"**_

 _ **" me too" said Ariana.**_

 _ **Odette laughed and then said**_

 _ **" oh Ariana... Luciana you two will always me my sisters. And because you are my sisters, you'll always be in my hearts and so I want you two to have these.."**_

 _ **Odette had gotten out two pendants and on the pendants was carved their names. Each of the other two sisters went and took them in their hands. They looked at each other and a smile was etched on their face.**_

 _ **" thank you. Thank you Odette. This is the best thong that has ever happened" said Luciana and Ariana together. They hugged Odette and they laughed all at once.**_

 _ **The three sisters did everything together. They played games together. And something that they all like doing together, was seeing what Odette can do. The other two sisters wanted her to show them her magic. Her powers that she can only seem to preform. And this is the offer that Odette couldn't refuse. And so she smiled and waved her right wrist and soon white light came out of her hand.**_

 _ **This went on for hours and they laughed and then something happened. Something went wrong. It happened so quickly that Odette didn't know what she could do. Her powers. Her magic went out of control. She didn't know how to control it. And once she couldn't control her magic any longer, the piece of magic went straight to Luciana. And it was at that moment on that she collapsed, and as soon as they got to their Luciana, it was too late. She wasn't breathing and Luciana was still and not moving.**_

 _ **Both Odette and Ariana cried and had tried to bring her back to life. But like all magic. Magic comes with a price. And this is a heavy price they have to pay. Ariana slowly lifted her heard and Odette saw her eyes reddening and full of tears.**_

 _ **" I didn't mean to.. I.. I... Please. I'm sorry"**_

 _ **" you.. You.. You killed her. You killed our sister." Cried Ariana. She slowly stood up and said one last thing that made Odette regret everything an made her feel as if she was a monster.**_

 _ **" YOUR A MONSTER!"**_

 _ **" no.. Please. We're sisters. We promised each other remember?"**_

 _ **Odette had her face full of tears now.**_

 _ **Ariana shook her head and shouted some more.**_

 _ **" you're a monster. I'm telling father.."**_

 _ **And before Odette could stop her, she was gone. Odette stared back at her dead sister. She hugged her gently i to her arms.**_

 _ **" I'm sorry"**_

 _ **And so she removed the pendent off her sisters neck and held it tightly.**_

 _ **" this pendant would hold only memories of us with each other. I'll make this a memory charm forever" and with this, Odette lowered her head onto Luciana's chest and cried.**_

 _ **It would be two years since her father shouted at her. It will be two years when she would have to learn to forget what happened. And it would be two years since she would fall in love for the first time.**_

 _ **2 years later...**_

 _ **Odette was in Love. She had found love with someone unexpected. She fell in love with a thief. A bandit. His name was Flynn. They wanted to be with each other forever.**_

 _ **" I love you" whispered Odette.**_

 _ **" I love you too" said Flynn.**_

 _ **They pressed their noses to each others and then kissed each other on their lips. And they were happy together. But her father didn't approve of her lover, and so they kept their relationship a secret.**_

 _ **However, their secret love would turn tragic as Ariana caught them in the act and was about to tell their father( for Ariana was told by her father that of she saw Odette with this man, she must tell).**_

 _ **" please, don't tell. Love is a precious thing. It can make you stupid things. Love is the most powerful magic of all**_

 _ **you understand.? Please don't tell father?"**_

 _ **" I promise"**_

 _ **" thank you"**_

 _ **And so they hugged and Ariana went. However, Ariana didn't keep her promise. This action came with another price. And this price was also a life.**_

 _ **They were happy together but it was only when tragedy hit her hard. Her lover fell to the ground and was very still afterwards. Odette cried as she dropped to the hard ground. She cupped her dead lovers faces in her hands and her tears landed into his pale face.**_

 _ **" YOU MONSTER!"**_

 _ **Her father had just stabbed Flynn with his sword.**_

 _ **" NO YOUR THE MONSTER!" And with that Odette felt so much anger and fear inside. But she was also afraid.**_

 _ **She questions herself and ask ' why does this always happens to me' but she soon realised that things happened for a reason. But she can never let go of what the same word that seem to stuck in her mind.**_

 _ **'Monster'.**_

 _ **Anyway, her love life hasn't been the same since. And soon enough she had finally learnt to let go. And only a few years later that her father had hired new sailors for his army. And when she was told she must greet each member of the new recruits their contracts. It was the last recruit that only made her smile. And she knew that this was hope. And this was her second chance of a happy ending. '**_

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK'**_


	18. Chapter 18- The Monster I Became

After Odette told most of her story, Snow went and said

" That isn't all, is it?" She said softly.

Odette raised her head and nodded.

All her life was a tragic mess and nothing could have ever made her question about more them the people in front of her. Regina tightend around Robin's hand. She rolled her eyes and then took a deep breath and then spoke:

" what happened? Maybe your past can safe our friend. Our love one. The saviour. Emma Swan."

" what happed?" Odette asked as she got off the floor.

Regina looked at everyone else. Then back to Odette. Her eyes filled with wonder.

" she.. She was filled with darkness. She used to be the saviour..."

" she's our daughter" said Snow and David together.

" what I was saying was that yes she is their daughter. And she is also the savoir. We must find"

" and what does my past have to do with Emma"

Zerina went and said " please, she's Killian's girlfriend. Don't let another young love be torn apart again."

And with the words of her own daughter, Odette took another beep breath and carried on.

" well, after the years I spent with him, after those years I spent with him, then he died, and soon it was my coronation day. But he wasn't there...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **The Coronation day was finally here. She was dressed in a white feathered dress. Odette looked into the mirror in her room and as she looked at the women in front of her. And as if it was magic- it was magic- that the women in front of her said " look at you, he died and this is how you get your vengeance? He died. Your fathers hands. But no. Come one you are more then this" .**_

 _ **Odette shook off the mean reflection. And after asking the maids to leave her alone, she opened the doors of her balcony which looked out upon the ocean. She saw millions of boats that were all so lined perfectly on the docks. Odette found herself crying and her hands gripping harder on he balconies railings.**_

 _ **Odette realised that amongst the ships that were there, once parked a ship so beautiful and so free that it can sail the world. And it was just then when she was thinking about that, she thought of what she didn't want to think of right now.**_

 _ **" I'll came back. And when I do, I'll be there for your coronation. And then we'll start again. I promise"**_

 _ **She couldn't stop crying by this point. She couldn't handle it any longer. But she managed to control her emotions and stated to herself that she has to move on. Suddenly there was a knock at her bedroom door. Standing in the door was her father and as he entered, Odette had given him a weak smile. Her father also smiled as well.**_

 _ **" look at you your so beautiful. I knew you'll be a good queen someday" he said as he hugged his daughter. Odette then replied with**_

 _ **" thank you"**_

 _ **" I'm so glad you had gotten over that rotten excuse of a man. That's why sending him to that place was a much better idea."**_

 _ **Odette's eyes widen and she pulled herself away from her fathers embrace.**_

 _ **" wait.. You were the one who sent them their. Sent them to that place that's no other then called ' Neverland'? You were the one who sent them to collect that medicine that's know as Dreamshade. Why?"**_

 _ **Her father looked at her with a weird glance.**_

 _ **" I'm was doing it for your protection. Aren't you proud of me? I was doing you a favour" said her father.**_

 _ **Odette shade a signal tear and soon she just nodded and hugged her father once more. Once her father had escorted her to the coronation hall, and she had taken her place in front of the whole Kingdom, Odette stared through the crowd, and this would bring her bad memories.**_

 _" Your the best thing that has every happened to me"_

 _" your the only thing that I want in the world"_

 _" we can sail the ocean together. Just the three of us"_

 _ **Once those memories seemed to flood inside her, she soon realised who caused her happy ending. The one person who made it impossible to learn to love again. Her own father. And so when she was made to do a speech other the ritual, she said something that made the people that day scream in fear...**_

 _ **" I'm no longer just your queen... I'm now your worst Dreams. I'm your nightmares. I'm your enemy. I'm your evil queen. Long live the most evil queen "**_

 _ **And with this she flicked her fingers and soon a puff of smoke.**_

 _ **Once the smoked cleared, there stood Odette. But her white feathered dress was now long and black. She had her long raven black hair loosely untied. Her lips were red as blood. Her was no longer their good queen. She was now the most evil and wicked queen. And she had become the monster that they say she was.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Regina couldn't help but become speechless.

" so, you also called yourself the evil queen. And that your own father killed the first man you loved... Maybe we aren't as different as you may think" said Regina as she wrapped her arm around Robin's. Odette stared at Regina for a while before responding with

" what is that suppose to mean your majesty?"

" well, my mother killed my first love too. My own mother crushed the heart of my first lover right in front of me. And I'm so sorry that your father killed your second love."

Odette smiled for the first time. She felt comfort in the smoothing words of the former evil queen. She realised how much she isn't alone in this and who had suffered so much.

" thank you" Odette. Said in reply.

Meanwhile, with Emma, she was still wanting to get out of here. She had to find a way out of this. But what's the matter with her? Why can't she just brake free from the darkness. But there was no need to panic. Her family is going to save her. She is going to get through this. Somehow.

" I want out" Emma said sharply, as she faced Rumple in is face.

" you cant do that deary. Your the Dark One now l, you deal with it." Said Rumple as he laughed and smiled at Emma.

" this isn't funny! I dint want to be the dark one" said Emma as she tried to see Rumple. However Rumble was no where to be found.

He was though laughing. And Emma knew that Rumple was now just a voice inside her head. A voice telling her what to do. She just want out.

" get out of my head!" Said Emma as she clenched her fist and soon enough her magic came shooting out of her clenched hands. The blast of magic blasted the near by trees, making a clearing. And soon Emma knew that she has to get the darkness out of her fast.


	19. Chapter 19- Love and Death

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy and its been taken me such a long time to write this chapter. But I hope you love it and please comment. And please do keep ready and enjoying this story. But I do apologise about this very delayed chapter. I'll. Update faster I promise. Thanks.**

There was silence between the lot of them. They hardly spoke to each other. But this silence was broken when Snow looked at everyone else and said

" I want to know more?"

And with this Zerina placed her hand on her sword handle and replied with

" I need a little time to be alone.. Can you excuse me?"

" sure thing" said Robin.

Then as Zerina got out of the area, Snow asked " who died?" Gently asked Snow who went forward to face Odette in the face. She placed her hands on Odette's shoulders.

Regina thought she was joking and David had a uncertainty of what his wife had just said.

" Snow, I don't think we are allowed to ask such deep questions" said David.

" but David..."

" no Snow, we had enough information as it is. What can't just keep asking these personal questions." Said Regina with a worrying tone.

Henry spoke after.

" but I think its fine. We still don't know who died that made you turn to darkness."

There was silence again, but then with a quick reply Odette said " its fine really... Anyway, he was a good friend and well he fell into my fathers trap of destroying everything that I love so he can prefill his ambition of war. I didn't just lose my happy ending that day, I also lost a friend too" and she had turned to Killian's pale sleeping face.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **'Odette woke with in a new morning. She got up and drew open her curtains to revel the sunshine rays coming through her bedroom window. She smiled and soon enough she went and got dressed. She wore a pale uniform and a navy blue jacket on top. Odette had went to then putting on her boots.**_

 _ **When she looked in the mirror of her room, she knew she was missing something. And so, she went over to her jewellery box, and took out a small, golden locket. Odette smiled and placed it around her neck. She opened it and inside was a drawing of her and her other sisters. She closed it and held it to her chest.**_

 _ **She was about to go and met him when her father came through her doors.**_

 _ **" that's not how the future queen of our Kingdom should be dressing" he said as he got closer to he's daughter. And so she rolled her eyes and with a click of her fingers the uniform and boots was transformed into a Navy blue and light blue dress, with a another blue ribbon around her.**_

 _ **" now that's perfect.."**_

 _ **And before her father could hug her she quickly replied with**_

 _ **" um I'm going to go now... I got ruling to do.. Goodbye father"**_

 _ **And with this, she left her room laughing and grinning to herself.**_

 _ **As she calmly went out of her father sight, she smiled and rushed down to the docks. She had ran most of the way. And when she got to the docks, she knew that he'll be waiting for her by his ship. And there he was. He was a young man who was proud to say he was now captain of he his crew and the captain of he fellow lieutenant. As he strolled alone he ship with such authority, uts that moment that he saw Odette heading his way. He smiled and that commanded his crew to keep on going.**_

 _ **As they meet into each others arms. They gazed into each others eyes and smiled.**_

 _ **" I've missed you" Odette softly cried out " I've missed you too" said Liam. Yes, Liam Jones was in love with Odette Rosalyn. And this is the same Liam Jones that dies and leaves a brother behind. And yes, the brother that he left behind all those years ago was no other than Killain Jones. The two of them were both there. And its when Odette and Liam started kissing that had made appeared a younger version of the pirate that made allies to the heroes.**_

 _ **" get some room" Killian said as he strolled on. Liam and Odette laughed.**_

 _ **" don't worry I'll speak to him. So, what now?" He asked, as he pulled Odette closer to him.**_

 _ **Odette smiled and then said**_

 _ **" I bet I can bet you in a little sword fight"**_

 _ **" and if I lose?"**_

 _ **" you have to take me on a date under the moonlight." And she laughed and with her magic she held a sword in her hands. And so they had a sword fight on the decks of the ship. And with a few clashes and swings of the swords, Odette soon won and she helped him of the floor. They laughed and smiled at each other. They knew they were ment to be with each other.**_

 _ **They had each other in the arms and they soon knew that they were each others happy ending. They danced the night away. They danced under the moonlight and they only slowed down when they were tired. And so they laid down on the wooden deck on the Jewel of The Realm looking at the stars. It was like a dream that they both don't won't to wake up from.**_

 _ **A few mouths later, Liam and his crew was assigned to collect a sort of 'medicine' in a far of place that Liam won't tell Odette.**_

 _ **" why don't you tell me.."**_

 _ **" I can't for your father told us not to say.. But I'll came back. And when I do, I'll be there for your coronation. And then we'll start again. I promise" and then he kissed her on the lips and she kissed back.**_

 _ **That was the last time she saw him again and that's they day that she lost Killian as a friend. This was the day that caused the darkness inside of her to finally show. And a few mouths before her coronation, she would bare a child and this child would be a girl. And would not be able to take care of her and would let her go. Naming her ' 'Zerina'.**_

 _ **" I'm not fit to be a mother... Please forgive me... Give her this and this" she said as she handed her maid a letter and a her locket that she magically chanced to say Zerina on it and all the memories of her own life.**_

 _ **" goodbye my child.. I'll meet you soon. I promise. " And then she cried knowing her life would never be the same again.**_


End file.
